The Genius, The Detective and The Actor
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: What happens when two people show up at Tony Stark's mansion that look exactly like him? one's from the past the other is from another dimension. What will happen? Rated M for deaths
1. Holmes and Watson

Sherlock Holmes was standing in his room at 221B Baker Street staring out of the window. His friend and lover John Watson was stood behind him hugging his waist. "What's wrong Holmes?" Watson asked as he watched his lover's tears.

"I miss them," was all Holmes said and he turned around burying his face in Watson's chest.

"Oh Holmes. I miss then too," Watson soothed. Both lovers had just had a pair of triplets through Watson's wife Mary. But when Mary found out John's intentions she killed the children and herself. The children were six months old and all were boys. One was named Alfred, one was Bentley and the other was called Cameron. Cameron was attached to Holmes and the other two were attached to Watson. Which was how Mary had found out. Watson walked over to the sofa and laid Holmes down with his head in Watson's lap. Soon Holmes was asleep and Watson was gazing out of the window humming a lullaby they sang to the triplets. Soon Watson was asleep also.

~Page Brake~

Watson was jerked awake by a clap of thunder and a light show of lightning. He saw Holmes sat by the window again. But this time he was watching the lightning with a small smile. Watson walked over to Holmes and hugged him again. All of a sudden Watson was blinded by a light and he felt like he was flying and being thrown about. He blacked out just as he hit the ground unaware of where he was or where Holmes was.


	2. Robert and Jude

Robert Downey Jr was happily doesing outside in his tent with his lover Jude Law (Yeah I could so see it! Don't flame me because I like it) when the thunder began to rummble. "Oh bollocks!" Robert hissed as he sat up.

"I thought it never rained in Calafornia!" Jude said tiredly.

"It doesn't usually hun," Robert replied. Robert had an American accent but Jude had a Brittish accent.

"Oh it just had to rain today!" Jude said sarcastically.

"So it would seem." Robert replied drily. "You wanna go in the house and watch our Sherlock Holmes movies?" Robert asked.

"Oh yes please. And your Iron Man ones," Jude said getting up.

"Of course. It's elementary my dear Jude," Robert said smirking.

"Oh will you stop with the Sherlock Holmes thing?" Jude asked laughing.

"Never!" Robert declared and scooped Jude up into his arms and began snogging the life out of him. Jude then began to moan and all of a sudden both were surrounded by a blue light and Jude was ripped away from Robert.

~Page Brake~

Robert felt like he was falling but he couldn't scream he didn't know where Jude was and it frightened him. Finally he hit the floor and blacked out hoping his Jude was OK.

**Yeah I know the first few chapters are short but hopefully they will get longer. **


	3. Three Tony Stark's?

Tony Stark was rudely awoken by a clap of thunder and lighting soon followed. He grumbled under his breath and soon three sets of toddler's feet could be heard. The door opened to revel two boys and a girl standing there looking terrified. "Did the storm scare you?" Tony asked the three toddlers.

"Yes daddy," the small girl said.

"Well come here then. Just don't wake Mommy," Tony said and picked up his children. Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs and that woke Pepper Potts from her sleep and she jerked up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out," Tony relied getting up. "You three stay here with Mommy and don't move," Tony said the toddlers who nodded with wide eyes.

Tony climbed down the stairs. "Lights JARVIS. On low please," Tony whispered.

"I'm sorry sir but the lights power is down due to the storm but I am working on the emergency supply," JARVIS replied.

"Holy shit!" four voices bellowed from down the stairs. Tony ran down the rest and pulled his t-shirt off so that the arc reactor cast a blue light into the room and what he saw almost made him faint.

"JARVIS please tell me I'm dreaming," Tony said.

"I'm afraid not sir." JARVIS replied.

"How did they get here? and who are they? And why do they look like me?" Tony asked eyeing the two who did in-fact look like him.

"They were all brought here by the storm after being cloned in their own world. Mr Holmes and Mr Watson were transported here from the past. Whilst Mr Downey Jr and Mr Law were transported here from another dimension," JARVIS replied. "As of why they look like you sir is that you are a reincarnation of Mr Holmes if you will. And Mr Downey Jr is who you and Mr Holmes are in another dimension." JARVIS replied.

"Holy crap," both Tony and the resent version of Tony said at the same time.

"You're Mr Downey Jr I presume?" Tony asked.

"Please call me Robert Tony," Robert replied. Tony opened his mouth to ask how he knew who he was when JARVIS answered his unasked question.

"In the other dimension Mr Downey Jr is an actor. And he acted as you in Iron Man and Iron Man 2. He also acted as Mr Holmes in Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes and a game of Shadows. Mr Law was also in said Sherlock Holmes films as Doctor Watson," JARVIS said.

"Fuck this is a lot to take in," Tony said.

"You're telling me," Robert said.

"This is fantastic although slightly odd," the other Tony Stark look a like burst out.

"Holmes are you out of your mind?" the other guy, presumably John Watson, asked. "On second thoughts do not answer that," Watson said as Holmes opened his mouth to reply.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked and everyone whipped around to see Tony's daughter stood there with her bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"What part of stay with Mommy did you not understand young lady?" Tony asked picking her up.

"Mommy go hunting for James and Jamie. They naughty boys and ran always. I gots lonely so's came to finded you," the toddler replied. Tony sighed and looked up.

"JARVIS call all family members into the living room please," Tony said.

"Of course sir," JARVIS replied.

"Oh she's so cute," the last guy said. Presumably Mr Law. "What's her name?" he asked looking at Tony.

"My names Jasmin Pepper Stark," the toddler replied. "You are Jude Law. The man form another dimension along with your friend and lover Robert Downey Jr. He is Sherlock Holmes form the 1800's and his lover John Watson," the small girl said and everyones mouths dropped open.

"Hang on. Were you eavesdropping?" Tony asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yep yep," Jasmin replied smiling. Just then two toddler boys barrelled into the room with Steve behind them. One looked like Tony but with Blue eyes. The other looked like Steve but with Tony's eyes.

"JAMES TONY STARK! JAMIE JAMES STARK! YOU ARE BOTH IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Pepper yelled which caused the two boys to begin to cry and Jasmin also. "Oh no guys Mommy's sorry," Pepper said and picked up the two boys at the same time. It was then Pepper noticed the guests and the two who resembled Tony. "Holy crap! Who. . . How. . . What?" she asked.

"JARVIS explain please," Tony sighed.


	4. Shopping

Pepper was still in a state of shock. "But how is that possible?" she asked.

"We don't know," Tony said.

"Wow something the infamous Tony Stark doesn't know. The world will never cease to amaze me," Pepper said.

"Hay!" Tony cried. Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Better?" she asked.

"Hmmmm. . . No," Tony said pouting. Pepper rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. "Hmmm. . . I am now," Tony smiled. Jasmin then lent up and kissed her fathers cheek. "Aw thank you baby," Tony smiled.

"Mommy we wanna kiss daddy too!" James cried.

"Aw your kids are so sweet!" Jude gushed as the two boys kissed each of Tony's cheeks at the same time.

"Yeah I wouldn't change them for the world," Tony smiled as all three yawned. "Although I think it's time we all went back to bed," Tony said. "You lot are staying here. Choose any of the guest rooms. There's plenty of them," with that Tony walked away with his daughter.

~Page Brake~

The next morning Tony was up early and was in his work shop when he felt someone watching him. He turned around to see Sherlock standing by the glass door of Tony's work shop watching Tony. "Hay JARVIS open the door for Sherlock please," Tony requested.

"Of course sir," JARVIS replied. No sooner was that said the door opened and Sherlock walked in.

"Morning Sherlock," Tony smiled.

"Good morning Mr. . ." Sherlock said.

"Please call me Tony. I could swear I said that last night," Tony muttered.

"You said it to Mr Downey Jr sir but not to me, Watson or Mr Law," Sherlock replied.

"Oh well I meant for all of you. How comes your awake anyways?" Tony asked.

"Oh I hardly ever sleep," Sherlock replied.

"Me neither. Last night being an acceptation because I had over exhausted myself before hand," Tony said thoughtfully. He then noticed Sherlock was dressed in the same clothes he turned up in. "Hm. . . I'm gunna have to take you lot out for some new clothes today. But for now you'll all have to borrow some of mine," Tony said. Suddenly there was a crash and a cry of a toddler. "Oh what have they done now?" Tony asked himself and ran upstairs only to find Jamie standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "Jamie what happened?" Tony asked. Jamie turned to see who it was and gasped when he saw Tony and Sherlock.

"Daddy James is bad. He hurted Jasmin," Jamie replied (Jamie's the one who looks like Tony).

"What?" Tony cried and ran into the room where he found James straddling his sister and smacking her on the head. "JAMES TONY STARK STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Tony roared. James ignored his father and carried on smacking Jasmin. Tony stormed over and yanked his son off his sister. Tony held James to his eye level. "What do you think you are doing?" Tony asked. James started to struggle. "No James stop it. You are going into a time out," Tony snapped and sat James in the naughty corner and then asked JARVIS to set the timer. Tony then went over to Jasmin who was being hugged by Jamie. Tony picked her up and cradled her to him. "Why was James smacking you?" Tony asked.

"I called him a bully," Jasmin sniffed.

"Why did you call him a bully?" Tony asked.

"Because he threw Dolly across the room," Jasmin replied. Dolly was Jasmin's favourite doll, it was custom made to look like Jasmin.

"OK hunny." Tony said.

"Sir young master James has left time out and has run to your bedroom," JARVIS said.

"For god sake. Holmes can you watch these two for me?" Tony asked.

"Err. . ."

"Thanks," Tony said and passed Holmes Jasmin. Tony then ran up the stairs and into his room where James was talking to Pepper. "James Tony Stark I put you in a time out," Tony snapped.

"What why?" Pepper asked.

"For hitting his sister," Tony replied.

"James!" Pepper cried and James ran. But Tony caught hold of him.

"Back into time out for you." Tony said and carried James back into time out.

All of the screaming James did woke the others in the house and they all ended up in the kitchen. Jasmin had curled up into Sherlock and was drifting off to sleep again when Tony came into the kitchen with James. "Jasmin James has something he wants to say to you," Tony said softly taking his daughter from Sherlock's arms.

"I'm sorry I hitted you Jasmin," James said. "And I sorry I threwded Dolly across the room," he added.

"And I is sorry I callded you a bully James," Jasmin said and the siblings hugged.

"Good boy and good girl," Tony smiled and kissed their foreheads.

"Sir I have completed the birth certificates and such for Mr Law, Mr Downey Jr, Mr Holmes and Mr Watson," JARVIS said.

"Brilliant thank you JARVIS," Tony replied.

"All names have remained the same except Mr Downey Jr's and Mr Holmes's," JARVIS continued. "Both men are your long lost brothers. You were triplets. Robert John Downey Jr Stark and Sherlock Joshua Holmes Stark. Mr Downey Jr was brought up in California and Mr Holmes was brought up in London. Mr Watson was also brought up in London were he met Mr Holmes. Mr Law also lived in London but moved to California three years ago which was where he met Mr Downey Jr." JARVIS said.

"Man your JARVIS is so much better then the fake one I had to work with," Robert muttered.

"Hay mines the original," Tony smirked.

"Tony I have to run to the office. Can you look after the kids and go shopping on your own?" Pepper asked as she rushed into the room.

"Well I'm hardly alone Peps," Tony said.

"You know what I mean," Pepper said as she kissed her little ones good bye and then kissed her husband good bye also. "Be good," Pepper said.

"They will," Tony replied.

"I was talking to you Tony," Pepper smirked and with that took her leave.

"Well I'll be damned." James said.

"Excuse me young man?" Tony asked raising his eyebrow.

"Er. . . I said well I'll be damned," James repeated.

"Well you will never say it again understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes daddy," James replied.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Jamie?" Tony asked.

"When we will see Uncle Thor, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Steve, Aunt Natasha, Aunt Jane, Aunt Darcy, Aunt Betty and Uncle Phil again?" he asked.

"They have many Uncles and Aunts," Holmes said.

"Well their not biologically their aunts and uncles. They're the . . ."

"Avengers," Robert finished.

"Yep." Tony nodded. "Right breakfast,"

~Page Brake~

Finally Tony managed to get the kids and the others dressed and out of the house. It took forever as the boys couldn't decide what to wear. They were now all sat in the limo. "Oh the sailor said to the sea, that I want to sail on thee. So the sea replied 'well get a boat because I aint going no where'. So the sailor brought a big black boat and brought it to the docks. But when he got on he soon realised that he didn't know how to steer. So he left again to find a crew but the sea was angry. For it had spent a long time waiting for said sailor to return. So when the sailor set out to sea eventually. The sea made massive waves and almost drowned the sailor. But the sailor said 'Sea I promised that I would sail on thee,' soon the sea and the sailor became good friends you see." Jasmin sang.

"What manner of song was that?" Holmes asked.

"I made it up," Jasmin replied.

"We have made songs up before." James said.

"Yeah and we often sing together." Jamie nodded.

"I help them by writing the words down. You see they can read any book you give them but they have yet to write in words you can understand," Tony said smiling fondly at his toddlers.

"Sir we are coming up to the mall now and there are many reporters waiting outside," Happy called.

"How do they always know where I am?" Tony muttered to himself.

"They followed the limo sir," Happy replied.

"Makes sense I guess," Tony muttered and got out of the car. He then helped the toddlers out and was soon followed by Jude, John, Sherlock and Robert. The news reporters stood frozen for a few moments before all the questions started.

"Mr Stark who are they?"

"Mr Stark why do two of those men look like you?"

"Mr Stark why are you shopping when you should be at Stark Industries?"

"Mr Stark why have you yet to put your children in day care?"

"That's Robert, Sherlock, John and Jude. . . Robert and Sherlock are my long lost brothers. We are triplets. Jude and John are their lovers. . . I am shopping because there luggage was lost in a fire on the way here. And Stark Industries is in Mrs Stark's capable hands. . . Because my children do not want to attend day-care and would rather be around me and their mother. Sometimes their countless Aunts and Uncles also." Tony replied. "Now if you have anymore questions I have scheduled a press conference for tomorrow afternoon. Come along then and I'll tell you everything about my brothers," Tony said and pushed passed into the mall. The press seemed happy with that but some still followed them around in the mall snapping pictures.

"The press are leaches!" Robert gasped as they all made a bee-line for another clothes shop.

"They have not changed in the many years I have been around," Holmes nodded.

"Holmes behave," Watson replied. Holmes just smiled and pecked his lips. "Holmes what are you doing?" Watson asked pushing him away and looking around wide eyed. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he asked.

"Actually John being gay is not punishable by death any more. In-fact it's not frowned upon at all. Well apart from the select few," Tony said.

"Really?" Watson asked.

"Oh yes," Robert agreed as he reached out and took Jude's hand.

"Right come on you lot we don't have all day. We can talk about the changes in the world when we get home," Tony said. Everyone agreed.

Soon Tony had brought Sherlock ten pairs of jeans, six pairs of smart pants, seven pairs of shorts, a pair of swimming trunks, twenty pairs of under shorts, eleven pairs of socks, twelve short sleeved t-shirts, Ten shirts and Blazers, Ten long-sleeved t-shirts, a pair of converse, a pair of plimsolls and a pair of smart shoes. He brought the same for Watson (including a knee leather briefcase), Robert and Jude who chose their own stuff. Tony then took the kids to the toy store. "OK you all pick out _one _toy," Tony said.

"OK daddy," the three answered at the same time and scampered off. Knowing fall well their father would be waiting for them near the cash desk. Soon all three ran back with their respective toys. James had a large cuddly tiger, Jamie had a large cuddly lion and Jasmin had a large cuddly panther. Tony paid for them as well and they all went back to the limo. Tony just managed to stuff all the bags into the trunk before they all got in the limo and went to a restaurant where they would meet Pepper for lunch.


	5. Cameron, Alfred and Bentley

"Pepper!" Tony called as he walked into the restaurant smiling with the triplets smiling also.

"Over here Tony," Pepper called from the back of the restaurant. The table she was sat at was _Massive_! Tony bounded over and then saw Rhodey with her along with the avengers.

"Man it's great to see you guys again!" Tony smiled. The children squealed and bolted forward hugging each person in turn. "Guys I'd like you to meet my brothers. Robert and Sherlock," Tony introduced gesturing to the four people who stood behind them. "And their lovers Jude and John," Tony added.

"Nice to meet you," Sherlock said in his very British accent.

"Holmes you better behave yourself," John hissed in Sherlock's ear. "Or no sex tonight," he added as an after thought.

"But. . ."

"No but's Holmes," John said.

"Fine," Sherlock pouted.

"Yes Pepper told us how they got here and who they really are," Rhodey said. "But can we test it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "On Holmes I mean," he added.

"Sure. But I swear on my arc reactor I have told them nothing about you guys. I don't even know if he knows the names to the faces yet," Tony said and everyone could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Well let's see," Steve said.

"Are Steve Rogers. Yes born in Brooklyn, you were a very sickly child before something happened to you and made you who you are. You've been training today. Your hands are red and slightly bruised to suggest you went at a punching bag without the correct hand equipment. You feel out of place and often alone in this world as you missed out a lot." Sherlock said. "Clint Barton. A boy left by his parents because of his eye sight and ability to sense danger. You have been involved in sexual activities with Miss Romanoff at some point today as you smell of sex and her perfume. You have also been training today as you have a slight bow string burn upon your left arm where your bow caught you as you fired. Natasha Romanoff, you remind me of a woman I once knew. You are a skilled fighter and was once an assassin for the bad side. Until Mr Barton found you and corrected your ways. You both promptly fell in love. You have been on a mission today and also have very big news you wish to tell Mr Barton but are scared of his reaction. Tell him my dear he will be thrilled. Mr Banner. You have been in your lab today. You smell of chemicals, sweat and herbal tea. Mr Rhodes you are a military man by perfesion and have been friends with Tony many years. You pride yourself in your work and often act like a soldier when you do not mean too. You and Watson should get along just fine." Sherlock paused when he turned to face Thor. "Thor Odinson. The god of thunder. You have been in Asgard today and only returned for lunch with your team mates. You have been trying to make your brother a better person and have been succeeding gradually." Sherlock said and then he smiled. Everybodies mouths were hung open and John was shaking his head.

"That was cool Uncle Sherlock." Jasmin broke the silance.

"Yeah!" both James and Jamie agreed.

"Do it again!" all three said at the same time.

"OK. Tony do come here a moment." Sherlcok said.

"No do Pepper," Tony said as he sat down.

"Very well. Miss Potts. Or should I say Mrs Stark?" Sherlock asked.

"Pepper is fine Sherlock," Pepper replied.

"Pepper then. Hmmm. . . You are not form Malibu. In-fact you were born in Texsus (don't know if it's true but in this story it is). You were very close to your parents growing up. You still are now in-fact but you see them less and less as the years progress. You have loved your husband since you began working for him seventeen years ago. You are a workaholic and refue to do anything unless all work is done. You have also lived a very stressed life. But for now you are happy," Sherlock said smiling softly.

"Correct Sherlock," Pepper smiled and laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Urgh! Sickly sweet couples!" Clint gagged. So Natasha slapped him in the shoulder. "OUCH!" he yellped and the triplets giggled. Sherlock, John, Jude and Robert sat down and soon a waiter walked over to the large table.

"Welcome to Gladstones may I take your order?" he asked.

"I'll have a black coffee and the shepords pie. With gravy, onions, cabbage and green beans," Tony said.

"Make that two," Robert said.

"Make that three," Sherlock said.

"I'll have a glass of water. A chicken pie with gravy, onions, cabbage and carrots," Pepper said.

"I shall have some beef, with gravy, cabbage, potato, onions and carrot with some tea," Watson declared politely.

"I shall have some lamb with gravy, potatos and onions with some tea also," Jude said reading off the menu that Robert was holding.

"Mummy can we have chicken nuggets?" the tiplets asked.

"No have a proper dinner," Pepper replied.

"OK. Can we have pork with carrots, onions, cabbage and potatos?" the triplets asked.

"And gravy," Jasmin added.

"Of course you can. And what drinks?" Pepper asked as the waiter wrote down the food.

"Chocolate milkshake." James said.

"Strawburry milkshake," Jamie said.

"Banana milkshake," Jasmin said. The waiter wrote that down as well.

"Can I have a bacon and egg sandwhich with chips. And a coke," Clint said.

"I'll have what he's having," Natasha said pointing to Clint.

"I shall have a burger with chips and a coffee," Thor boomed.

"I'll have some lamb with gravy and cabbage please. Also with a coffee." Bruce said.

"I'll have the same as him but with a tea please," Steve said pointing to Bruce.

The waiter nodded and walked off looking slightly red in the face.

"So Sherlock, John whats it like to be living in the 21st century?" Steve asked.

"It's different and confusing," John replied.

"Yes that's how I felt too. I had been frozen in ice and asleep for almost 70 years before I found out," Steve said.

"Yes I could sense that about you dear Steven. It is why you avoid anything chilled or cold." Sherlock said. John then promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch. Dear Watson what was that for?" Sherlock asked.

"For, once again, doing the compleate opposite of what I asked of you," John replied.

"Hmm. . . Sounds like Tony," Pepper said.

"HAY!" Tony cried out.

"It's true Tony," Natasha said.

"Yeah buddy it kinda is," Clint agreed.

"Your only agreeing with her so you can do some. . . Colouring with her tonight," Tony siad and the others stared at him blankly. "Kids cover your ears," Tony said. The toddler's complied and Tony kept his eyes on them as he explained. "They are repeating almost everything and asking lots of questions about things they hear. I do not want to have to explain to three toddlers what sex is. So if I say colouring with a raised eyebrow it means I'm talking about sex 'K?" Tony asked and everyone nodded. Tony took Jasmin's hands away from her ears and the boys followed suit. Soon three waiters cme back carrying a tray with drinks on it.

With everyone happy with their drinks they made polite conversation until the food arrived. Pepper and Tony cut up the toddlers food and told them to blow on it before eating it. They did as they were told of course.

"Daddy?" Jasmin whined.

"Yes honey?" Tony asked.

"I gotta go toilet," she said.

"Pepper Jasmin needs to go to the bog," Tony said.

"TONY!" Pepper gasped.

"What?" he asked smirking. Pepper sighed and got up.

"Come on sweetheart." Pepper said holding out her hand for Jasmin.

"No I wanna go with daddy," Jasmin said.

"Well daddy can't go into the lady's toilets hunny."Pepper said and picked up the screaming toddler.

"Daddy we gotta go too," James and Jamie whined. Tony sighed and took the boys to the toilet as well. When they came back Pepper was trying to stop Jasmin from screaming.

"Mummy!" the two boys yelled and ran back to the table. Jamie tripped and landed on Sherlock. And started crying.

"Hay now Jamie stop this at once," Sherlock said hugging the small boy close and he started to sing the lullaby he used to sing to his triplets. "When little Birdie bye-bye goes, quiet as mice in churches, He puts his head where no one knows, on one leg he little Babie bye-bye goes, on Mamma's arm reposing, Soon he lies beneath the clothes, safe in the cradle pretty Pussy goes to sleep, tail and nose together,Then little mice around her creep, lightly as a little Babie goes to sleep, and he is very near us,Then on tip-toe softly creep, that Babie may not here , Lullaby, Lulla-Lulla- Lullaby." When Sherlock has finished everyone at their table is quite. Both Jasmin and Jamie have stopped crying and Sherlock and John have silent tears falling down their cheeks.

"Where did you learn that?" Tony asked putting his arm around his 'brother'.

"Me and Watson made it up togther. . . For . . . For our triplets," Sherlock replied sniffing slighty. "Oh my babies," Sherlock whimpered.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"Mary. Mary happened. I had to marry her out of necessity, but I remaind seeing Holmes. A year into my marrage Mary fell pregnant with triplets. Me and Holmes said we would raise them as our own. With Mary as a detor. The triplet's were six months old when Mary found out. She killed them and then killed herself." John replied putting his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I am so sorry. It must be hard seeing these three all the time. When you can't even greave the loss of your own children." Tony said. "At least not in the right time line," he amended.

"What were their names?" Robert asked holding Jude's hand.

"Alfred John Watson, Bentley James Watson and Cameron Sherlock Watson. Cameron was attactched to Holmes and the other two to me. Mary found out when Cameron's first word was Papa, when Holmes was holding him. Mary tried to correct him saying that I was his 'Papa' but he shook his head pointing at Holmes he said 'Papa' then he pointed at me and said 'Daddy'. Mary was fuming. She grabbed the three and left. We tried to find her and when we did it was too late. Cameron died in Sherlock's arms whilest Alfred and Bentley died in mine." John said.


	6. Tony's new experiment

When Tony got home he went strait to his lab. He didn't come back up for three days. Apart from meals and to have a bath/shower and for sleep because he knew Pepper would kill him otherwise. When he did return he had a smile on his face. He sat Pepper, Jude, Robert, Sherlock and John in the living room. "I have had a genius idea. And it is possible to do." Tony said grinning.

"Well don't leave us hanging," Robert said.

"I have created a way for gay couples to have children," Tony said smiling.

"Er. . . Hate to burst your bubble Tony but they already can," Robert said but Tony shook his head.

"Not biologically to _both _parents," Tony said.

"What do you mean Tony?" Jude asked.

"I have a way of doing it. I take the egg of a female and I remove the nucleus form said egg. I also have sperm cells from both male parties. I remove the nucleus from one of the male's sperm cells and insert it into the empty egg. I then fertilise the new egg with the other male's sperm and vwela a foetus," Tony grinned. "I then implant said foetus into a segregate mother and there we have it nine months later the gay couple have a biological child," Tony said grinning from ear to ear.

"How do you know it will work Tony?" John asked.

"Well I need to test it. But my reports show there is only 99% chance that this won't work." Tony said.

"I want to try it," Sherlock said immediately.

"Great," Tony smiled.

"I'll be willing to be surrogate and for you to use my eggs," Pepper said.

"Great," Tony said again. "Are you OK with this John?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Sherlock you do realise this wont bring the triplet's back right?" John asked.

"Of course I know that Watson. But I want us to have a child. Be it one or five," Sherlock said.

"Oh dear god. If it's five I will kill all three of you," Pepper said. But followed Tony, Sherlock and John down into the work shop. Giving Robert and Jude babysitting duty.

~Page Brake~

Tony now had the sperms (Which were in labelled bottles) and an egg. He had just removed the nucleus from the egg and was now working on Sherlock's sperm. Tony extracted the nucleus from said sperm cell and managed to implant it into the egg. He gave it a slight shock to connect it up. He then waited. "Sir the new egg has been created and there are no traces of Mrs Stark's DNA only Mr Holmes's," JARVIS said.

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony said and then he mixed some of John's sperm with the egg in a test tube. And now he waited again. He left the test tube in a warm place where only he would find it and headed upstairs giving JARVIS strict instructions to inform him when the embryo was formed. He walked into the kitchen to see Pepper plating up the Pizza's.

"Phase one, two three and four are complete." Tony said smiling. "Just phase five, six and seven to go."

"That's great Tony. I hope it works," she says.

"Yeah me too," Tony agrees. "We only have to wait four weeks to find out.

~Four weeks later~

Everyone was sitting in the living room (minus the tiplets who were out with Bruce for the day) watching T.V when JARVIS spoke. "Sir the embryo is ready." Tony and Pepper walked down into the lap and Tony inserted the embryo into Pepper.

"And now we wait again," Tony smiled.

"How long this time?" Pepper asked.

"Another four weeks," Tony replied. "Just to see if your body excepts the embryo."

~Four weeks later~

Pepper woke to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. She plaed and ran to the bathroom promptly vomiting. She washed her mouth out and covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve. "Tony," she called as she entered the kitchen where everyone was sat. "I think we need a test now," she said. Tony grinned and passed her one. "And please keep the bacon away from me. It makes me feel ill." Pepper said. Tony's eyes softened and he passed Pepper a bottle of what looked to be juice.

"It prevents morning sickness. Drink it every morning after waking up and every night before bed." Tony said. Pepper nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later the pregnancy test beeped. "It's possitive," she breathed.

"Congrats mates. Your gunna be fathers," Tony smiled.


	7. A bit of fun

Pepper was standing in the kitchen with Sherlock and the toddlers when a pop was heard and a liquid ran it's course down Pepper's leg. "Oh God," Pepper said causing Sherlock to look up at the sound.

"Dear Pepper what pray is the matter?" Sherlock asked.

"My waters just broke," Pepper gasped. Sherlock looked at her confused as John had never said anything about pregnant women and waters braking. "I'm in labour Sherlock!" she bellowed.

"Oh. TONY! JOHN!" he shouted and both men ran into the room.

"What? What's wrong Pepper pot?" Tony asked grabbing his wife who had let out a howl of pain when the men entered.

"I'm in labour Tony and these munchkins aint waiting for no one!" Pepper yelled.

"John," Tony called.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Are you ready to deliver your child?" Tony asked.

"Er. . ."

"Great. Come on let's get Pepper to one of the guest rooms." Tony said.

"Daddy whats wrong with mummy?" Jamie whimpered. Tony let John take Pepper to one of the guest rooms and knelt so he was eye level with all three of his children.

"You remember I said mummy was carrying Uncle John's and Uncle Sherlock's baby?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Mummy is a serogate mummy for them," Jasmin said nodding.

"Well the babies want to come out now," Tony explained. "So you're going to sit in the living room with Uncle Rhodey, Robert and Jude. OK?" Tony asked.

"OK daddy," all three replied at the same time.

Five minutes later the baby was born. "It's a boy," John beamed and passed the child to Sherlock who stared at the child wide eyed. Then John noticed something and his mouth dropped. "There's another one," he said.

"WHAT?" Pepper yelped.

"Push Pepper," was all John said. Pepper complied and soon another cry pierced the night. "It's a girl," John smiled again and checked Pepper. "We are all done here," he said after he helped get ride of the after birth. Just as the ambelance arrived.

~Page Brake~

Everyone was stood in Pepper's room. Sherlock was holding his little girl and John was holding their little boy. "Well what are you going to call them?" Pepper asked as she hugged her two sons while Robert was holding her little girl.

"Our little girl is called Kimberly Pepper Poppy (in my story Poppy is Mrs Hudson's first name) Enola (Sherlock's sister's name) Holmes Stark-Watson," Sherlock said as his little girl sucked on the bottle he was holding.

"And our son is called Edward Mycroft Robert Tony Holmes Stark-Watson." John smiled as he too feed the little boy. Just then Tony ran in.

"I have just been offered an award for my medical brake through." Tony beamed.

"That's great Tony," everyone chimed in.

"Daddy," Jasmin said wriggling trying to get down from the grip Robert had on her. Tony smiled and took his baby girl from Robert.

"Just you two now," Tony smiled.

"Yes we already have a serogate actually," Jude said smiling.

"Brillient. Who?" Tony asked.

"Maria Hill. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D," Jude replied.

"Yes I know who she is. I didn't know you knew her," Tony said.

"Tony they practically follow you and the other Avengers everywhere," Pepper pointed out.

"Good point," Tony agreed. "Well when we get home I'll need some sperm. I still have some eggs so that's OK. And then I'll get it started," Tony smiled.

"We're gunna regret this arn't we?" Jude sighed.

"Probably," Pepper said.

~Page Brake~

(Ten months Later)

"It's a boy," John said as he delivered the child.

"Indio," Robert breathed as the baby was passed to him.

"Here comes the last one," John said. "It's another boy," John said.

"Exton," Robert breathed again as the little one was passed to Jude.

"Congratulations," Maria said weaklie.

"Thank you Maria," Jude said with tears in his eyes.

"Please no water works!" Maria begged. Everyone laughed.

(Later)

"Look at us all," John said as he held his son on his lap Sherlock next to him holding their son.

"I know. I never thought this would happen us again," Sherlock said as he hugged Kimberly close to him.

"Well it did and I can do it again." Tony said. "Although now John can do it in his practice," Tony smiled.

"All thanks to you Tony," John smiled.

Yeah everyone now had jobs. Jude and Robert are still actors and are shooting a film at the moment about Tony Stark. Which made everyone laugh at Tony's expece. Jude was playing Howard Stark in early life and Robert was playing the older version of Tony. Jamie and James were also in it. Both playing the young version of Tony at three years old. Which everyone found funny as well. John had his own practice and was a very popular Doctor. Sherlock had his own dectective buiseness and worked with the New York police force. So everyone was happy. The kids had fun watching the avengers training (as they lived with them all as well)

Tony pulled out his phone and sighned onto Stark Chat (something Tony created for his own phones he made for everyone in Stark tower, some people in S.H.I.E.L.D and Happy of course).

(This is on the phones now. Everyone is now in different rooms or out)

**Iron Stark is now online**

**Iron Stak- Hay everyone!**

**Green rage monster, Godlike hamer head, Capsicle, Ninga woman, arrow head, Red-Hot-Pepper-Pott, RDJ loves Jude Law, Jude Law love RDJ, Detective 4eva and Docter amazing are now online**

**All- Hello Tony. **

**Capsicle- Tony this isn't funny anymore how do I change my name?**

**Iron Stark- I'm not telling you! :P**

**Green rage monster- I HAVE JUST WORKED IT OUT!**

**Green rage monster has now changed his name to Science Rules!**

**Capsicle- how did you do that?**

**Science Rules!- I'll come and show you. Where are you?**

**Capsicle- In the training room.**

**Science Rules!- OK I'm on my way.**

**Iron Stark- OH NO FARE BRUCE!**

**Red-Hot-Pepper-Pott- to be fare Tony you weren't fare in the names you chose for either Bruce or Steve.**

**Iron Stark- It was just a bit of fun!**

**Detective 4eva- Yes and usually your fun hurts people's feelings**

**Iron Stark- HAY! what happened to the code of brothers? :'(**

**Detective 4eva- Sorry Tony but that's just the way it is.**

**RDJ loves Jude Law- Aw don't be so hard on him Sherlock. Hay guess what I just found out!**

**Detective 4eva- What?**

**RDJ loves Jude Law- I'M THE OLDEST!**

**Iron Stark- what how?**

**RDJ loves Jude Law- JARVIS told me. He scanned me, you and Sherlock and told me I was born five minutes before Sherlock and Sherlock ten minutes before you!**

**Capsicle has now changed his name to I love America!**

**I love America!- HA! TONY'S THE BABY OF THE FAMILY!**

**Iron Stark- So? it means I'm younger! :P**

**RDJ loves Jude Law- but it also means when it comes down to it I'm tecically in charge of both you and Sherlock!**

**Detective 4eva- Oh I beg to differ!**

**Godlike hamer head- Man of Iron I think I have broken your macro wave thingy.**

**Iron Stark- Microwave Thor! and how many times? I'm comming up hang on!**

**Iron Stark is offline.**

**Godlike hamer head is offline.**

**Jude Law love RDJ- Robert hun Exton wont stop crying! help :'(**

**RDJ loves Jude Law- I'm on my way sexy!**

**Jude Law loves RDJ and RDJ loves Jude Law are offline.**

**Docter amazing- Sherlock you said we'd being going out for dinner tonight! **

**Detecitve 4eva- We are sweet. Why what is the matter?**

**Docter amazing- WE DON'T HAVE A BABY SITTER!**

**Detective 4eva- John we live in a house with about ten other people**

**Docter amazing- Tony and Pepper have their own children as do Robert and Jude. I don't trust Natasha and Clint. Burce has work to do in the lab and Steve knows nothing about children!**

**Arrow head- I resent that comment about not being trustworthy!**

**Ninga woman- I don't. But I am good with kids! I have my own on the way after all!**

**Arrow head- you mean WE have are own on the way!**

**Docter amazing- Alright fine! can you two babysit tonight?**

**Ninga woman- what's the price?**

**Docter Amazing- five dollers an hour?**

**Arrow head- I'm game!**

**Ninga woman- deal!**

**Detective 4eva, Docter amazing, Arrow head and Ninga woman ae now offline. **

**I love America!- well this is boring**

**Science rules!- I agree**

**Red-Hot-Pepper-Pott- boys dinner is ready!**

**Both- comming!**

**Red-Hot-Pepper-Pott, I love America! and Science Rules! are now offline.**


	8. The end

Life was alot differet for everyone now. In-fact it was so different that hardly anyone remembered the life before the four people arrived from different times or different universes. It was like they had always been there. Sherlock, Robert and Tony were so much like brothers now you'd think they really where. Jude and John were best friends and the kids enjoyed their lives.

But it was hard on eveyone when Tony lost his final battle. He was seventy eight and still fighting in his Iron Man suit. He was crushed by a falling building. He lived long enough to meet his fifth grandchild and then his heart stopped adn teh arc reactor powered out. The funeral was hard an the press swormed the place even with everyone's best efforts to keep them away. Sherlock was the next to go. He was shot in the heart on one of his missions aged eighty. He died in his husbands arms and John later died of a broken heart six months later. Robert and Jude died in a car crash when they were both eighty-nine. Pepper was left alone. The Avengers had long dispersed when Tony had died and now she lived alone. Aged ninty-six Pepper died and was reunited with her husband. The children grew and the grandchildren grew. All takeing over the family busnesses and one child always taking over the roll of Iron Man. The world was always safe and soon the children joined their parents and watched the others grow and great them as their time came. But they were happy and thats what counts.


End file.
